


Rivals and Crushes

by sxtled_caramel



Series: Voltron Bingo [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Read, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, I like making them oblivious ok, My Beta Butchered This, Rivals, Voltron Bingo 2019, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxtled_caramel/pseuds/sxtled_caramel
Summary: Prompt: Flirting and CompetitionsPidge and Lance are the Middle town high biggest rivals... in video games.Those two are willing to put everything away to beat each other in Middletown's Annual Highschool Gaming Competition.But the question is will they be able to put their feelings away for it?





	Rivals and Crushes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fromageinterrupted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fromageinterrupted/gifts).

> Prompt: Flirting and Competitions
> 
> Honestly, when I got this request I had the best idea! And then my beta reviewed it and it was hell. I hope you like it.

The Middletown High School annual gaming competition was the best week of the year. It was even better when they could finally leave school for vacation. The fact is it was a week before spring break so not only did they have less school work so they could all hang out and play video games and challenge each other. But the next week they had no school.

The two usual winners are Kathrine (Katie) Holt and Lance McClain. These two were very competitive and would do anything to beat each other. They also had a crush on each other and might I add an obvious crush too. If you would ask any student who knew the “famous” teens would tell you how obvious their crush on each other was.

But a certain golden-brown haired girl was not going to let a dumb crush get in the way of what's important. 

“He is NOT winning this year I won’t allow it. He will have to rip that first-place trophy out of my cold, dead hands”

“Pidge he’s only won once is it really that bad.” Shay couldn’t understand why she took it so seriously. In the corner of her eye, she saw Allura making motions of the X sign with her arms letting Shay know that this wasn’t the best question to ask right now.

Katie cracked her knuckles. “Only one year. Only one YEAR!” She says a little too dramatically.

“Oh, brother,” Allura said rolling her eyes.

“Do you know what happened after I lost to that-that idiot. I wanted to die! How can I lose to a person like him? Especially since I let him get in my head. This year we’re going to crush him.” She says shoving her fist into her palm

_ Allura rolled her eyes at the thought. _

Then her eyes widened as she came up with an idea. “Pidge why don’t you use his own tactics against him.”

“You mean-” she pauses and then her smile widened. “The hunter has become the hunted.” She clapped her hands together excitedly “Girls, I think I’ll take up on that offer now.” She winks.

This year she’s going to crush him.

* * *

  
  


“You're not even the slightest bit worried, Lance? You've only won once, so the chances of you winning again are pretty slim. My money's not exactly on you buddy."

Lance huffed “Jeesh Hunk have a little confidence in me.”

Keith looked up from the sketch he was working on, a beautiful cosmic wolf was sketched on the white smooth sketch paper, and looked up at him with a raised brow and a hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Lance, you've lost to the same person twice, in a row. I wouldn't have much confidence in you either. So I don't blame Hunk for not having any confidence in you."

"Shut up mullet, no one asked for your input. I already know what I have to do, I just have to get inside her-"

“Look man no wants to hear the dirty stuff you do to your girlfriend,” Keith smirked as Hunk was holding back a smile.

"Keith, she-she isn't m-my girlfriend!" Lance protested. If he wasn't stuttering he might have sounded more convincing; to both himself and Keith.

* * *

  


“Alright is everyone ready for this year’s Annual gaming competition!” One of the students called out.

“Wait where's Pidge?” Someone called out a whole bunch of _ ‘yeah’s’ _ came from the crowd.

“If she doesn’t come the win goes to Lance by default.”

A haughty grin spread across the Cuban boys face, he leaned over to Hunk and whispered "Score!" Hunk was quick to elbow him and whisper back, "You haven't won yet, so don't get excited. She's clearly planning something, Lance."

Soon enough a small voice called out from the entrance of the room, "Here I am, sorry I'm late!" The voice came from a small petite girl. A casual purple dress was hanging off her lithe figure and her caramel-brown hair was styled in a small bob haircut. And if it weren't for the girl's haircut and the large, circular, black glasses placed on top of her nose, Lance wouldn't have recognized her. ‘_ Katie?’ _ Lance thought with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Not that it mattered, everyone else had that expression on their faces as well

“Close your mouth honey or you’ll catch flies.” She booped his nose with her well-manicured hands.

_ Abort Mission, Abort mission! _Was what went through Lance’s head. Hunk pulled him back quickly. “Lance cut it out you can’t let her get to you. Can’t you see what she’s doing!” 

“I-I” Was all he could form.

“Oh for goodness sakes Keith help me out here!”

“Oh, she’s good. She’s _ really _ good.” Keith smiled

“Keith!” 

“Lance just go and stop acting weak. She’s only gonna get in your head if you let her.” Keith says finishing his sentence.

“Too late for that!.” Lance panicked “Hunk what do I do?”

Hunk pushed Lance to his seat. “Sorry, buddy this is on you.”

What evil thing possed Pidge to do this to him? Lance couldn’t focus every few seconds he would occasionally sneak a glance a Pidge god she was _ muy lindo. _

“Lance, did I ever tell you I think you’re cute?”

What.

WHAT.

“N-no.”

“Oh well I do and I secretly love your corny jokes.” She gave him a cute smile.

Damn, he’s really doomed now

They were head to head smashing the controller buttons trying to beat each other. Lance hesitantly kept looking over to Pidge god she looked so cute. He couldn’t help it shined as bright as the sun and she… she was taunting him with his weakness. 

_ Her beauty _

Katie slid close to him and whispered something in his ear. He froze up

What

The

Quiznak!?!

The crowd cheered. Katie won it was kind of obvious she had Lance wrapped around her finger and she crushed him in pieces. The girls squealed around Katie excited for her win.

“We’re going out for ice cream my treat!” Allura insisted

“Aww thanks, girls.” Pidge looked over to Lance who was sitting by himself sulking in defeat. She felt a small sliver of guilt. She didn't take this too far right? Right?

Shay interrupted her thoughts. “Pidge are you coming?”

“Yeah I’ll be there in a minute I just need to do something real quick.”

She shrugged at what she said. “Wait for me guys!”

Pidge had turned around and walked to the Cuban who was scowling himself for losing so horribly. He noticed the girl and sighed. “Come here to gloat some more.”

“N-no actually-”

“Look Katie I get that your great at everything but you don’t have to come and rub it in my face.” 

“Actually,” she placed a small kiss on his cheek, 

“I think you did great.”

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* I may or not have gotten 2 more bingo cards! You can request [Here! ](https://lilylove22.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> And my writing blog is [Here!](https://lilywrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And my main is [Here! ](https://lilylove22.tumblr.com)
> 
> Remember kudos are appreciated and the author loves when you comment. Whether if its criticism or how much you love it! 💙


End file.
